The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to systems and methods therefor. A key fob allows a driver to perform remote control functions such as locking or starting a vehicle. However, the driver needs to carry the key fob around, such as in a key chain, a pocket, or a purse. Recent development of wearable technology has made it possible for people to interact with the vehicle through a wearable article, such as a smart watch or wristband.